The man who projects a shadow in darkness
by ThePhantomPhoen1x
Summary: They were his family... now his enemies. Soon he will realize that the enemy of his enemy can be more than his friends. Hi, guys, this is my first fic. There is going to be some references to games, comics, movies and real life stuff, let s see if you are able to identfy them. A Spanish translated version will be also uploaded later so if you see it, remember that. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Reborning as a dead**

 ** _Gibraltar. 3:00 p.m._**

It was another day on the office for the Overwatch remaining members when suddenly Athena calls the team for a mission briefing which Morrison asked for her to announce it previously, evereyone was there, Mercy, Pharah, Winston, Genji, Reindhart, Trörbjorn, Mei, McCree and Tracer.

 **76** : Alright, everyone sit down, we got another mission and this time is big. There are reports of Talon getting supplied in Pakistan with nuclear warheads and unknown gear, over here, here,here, here and here- said while highlighting the locations in the holographic globe- Well divide into the following couples:

Reindhart and Tröbjorn, Genji and Mercy, Winston and Mei, Tracer and Pharah and youll come with me, cowboy.

The objectives are simple: Secure the package, dismantle the nukes and analyze the rest of the gear

 **Pharah** : What about the suppliers?-asked rising her hand

 **76** : Capture them if you can so we can interrogate them, if you cant then you can use lethal force if you have to. Each group will be deployed at 2 kilometers from the actual location so we can enter on the lowest possible profile. Understood?

Everyone nodded at Morrison

 **76** : Good, Athena already programmed each LZ for deployment in the airships. Now go!

Each team went to the hangar and entered to their respective airship, some of them were quite excited, after all it was their first mission in a while

 _Pakistani airspace. 3:54 p.m._

 **Reindhart** : Haha! Come on, my friend!-said before a handshake

 **Tröbjorn** : Lets show them what our hammers can do!-replied while correspond the salute and drinking some beer

 **Genji** : Its good to know that I will have my guardian angel by my side-complimented to Mercy while giving her a military salute

 **Mercy** : Are you always a charmer, Genji?-asked the valkyrie

 **Genji** : I only treat you like you deserve it, Dr. Ziegler, you know I will protect you with my life-answered the cyborg

 **McCree** : Hey, lovebirds, can you leave that for later? Besides were almost on the drop point-said a little bit uncomfortable

As soon as the ships arrived to the LZs, the couples head to the supply points without loosing a second.

 **Pharah** : Ill make air recon, youll wait for my signal-ordered the sergeant

 **Tracer** : And what is the signal going to be, love- asked

 **Pharah** : Youll know it- answered the question before activating her propulsors

Tracer laughed slightly, draw her dual-wielded pulse pistols and started to blink to the objective.

 **Winston** : Well, its nice too team up with another scientist colleague

 **Mei** : And its better to know this will help our world to stay free from nukes-answered to that cheerfully

 **Snowball** : *brrrp* *brrrrrrff*- said while getting out from Meis cryo-device and turning around a bit

 **Mei** : Looks like even Snowball is excited too

 ** _16 minutes later_**

 **76** : Weve made contact with the deal

 **Winston** : Me too

 **Genji** : And us

 **Pharah** : Objective spotted

 **Tröbjorn** : Same here

 **76** :Alright engage in 3…2…-

Before Morrison could order the attack, an comm jammer disrupted the frequency isolating the groups from each other, smoke grenades were thrown and bullets were coming from everywhere not from the Talon agents but from an unknown had been sorrounded by mercenaries in dark grey uniforms with a graffiti ghost skull emblem on their left shoulder and their back, but it was barely recognizable for the smoke

 **Mercy** : Ill patch you up, just cover me!

 **Genji** : Theres too many of them, stay behind me!

 **Reindhart** : Come on, you ruffians. Fight me if you dare!

 **Tröbjorn** : My babies are getting destroyed!

 **Tracer** : Hey, love, I could use some help, down here!-yelled

 **Pharah** : Im busy too- screamed in response

Even with her agility and her blinking, Tracer was already struggling to keep them off when the chronical accelerator suddenly failed and she hadnt enough time for waiting a recharge. She was shooting every agent she saw, there was just a few dozens of those mercenaries, she ran out of bullets and when she was reloading her guns, an agent hit her in her nape with the butt of his assault rifle making her to fall stunned with a blurry vision. Everyone of the mercenaries were pointing at her with their weapons .Tracer started to cry in silence

 **Trooper** : Hostile down, I repeat, objective E has been neutralized! Die you slu- *pfft*

Before the agent pulled the trigger, a single bullet hitted not only him but 5 more of them in the head forcing to the soldiers to deal with the new threat. Quickly the bodies started to fell and Tracer was crawling away from the battle scene until she heard the moans of pain from the last of her attackers which was bleeding on the ground. The ambusher ran quickly to him before he could reach his side weapon and grabbed him by his bulletproof vest

: Do you recognize me?!

 **Trooper** : Its… impossible! You… *ngh* You are dead!

: Not as much as you

The mysterious guy sloated his throat with a wakizashi, he threw the mercenary to the floor and approached to the ex-pilot. Tracer was waiting her own death sobbing in fetal position, she was usually playful and carefree, but now she was scared and motionless. She closed her eyes expecting a similar fate than the last victim from him, but when she finally opened them because of the pressure, he was extending his arm offering her his hand and she could finally look at him with details. He was a young man with a skin white as snow, black hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a desert tiger camouflage turban around almost his entire head(like Woods from Black Ops 2 in the intro from the Afghanistan mission), a pair of computer glasses(like Meis), a little bit of eyeshadow around the cheeks and the eyelids to avoid sun glare and a huge military backpack, his outfit was like the soldiers, but black instead of grey and a different skull, this was more ethereal and had his wakizashi and a custom semi-auto rifle that was a relic to her

: English? ¿Español? Français?…

 **Tracer** : Uhh… English, love

: …And a sweet British accent, huh? Are you going to leave me with my outstretched hand?

She took his hand and rose up wiping out the tears from her face

 **Tracer** : Why did you save me?

: I guess the enemy of my enemy is my friend

 **Tracer:** You know this guys?

: More than you think. Ive been hunting them for a while. When I tracked down them here and spotted them, I decrypted their comms and when the ambush started… well, you were the closest one. Besides I must admit…

He made a really quick 360º turn and pointed at Tracer with his hands like pistols

: …Youre pretty good!

 **Tracer** : Thanks, love!- said blushed- But me and my team couldve handle it

: I doubt it, those Talon pricks are rookies compared to this people, if I wasnt here youll be dead or probably worse

 **Tracer** : Uhh… okaaay

: Well, I liked our reunion but I have to go, take care of yourself next time- said while reloading his gun

 **Pharah** : DONT MOVE!

He raised up his hands, turned around slowly and stood on his knees. After that he dropped his gear and Pharah knocked him out

 **Pharah** : Ive captured one of them, requesting extraction A.S.A.P.

 ** _Gibraltar 6:00 p.m._**

The mysterious savior woke up in a dark interrogation room handcuffed to a metal table and, of course with a huge headache

: Ngh! Agh!

 **76** : Finally!- he thought while entering the room- Listen up kid, we can do it by the good or the bad way, you choose

: Before we start I'd like to say…- he looked to the glass besides him- to the dear tanned lady on the other side: You really hit hard, I recognize that Eye of Horus tattoo, it fits you pretty well

 **McCree** : Whoa! He could watch us even with this covering us!? Impressive, dont you think, Fareeha?

Pharah kept her serious face on but she was amazed too and asking herself how could he do that

: Where were we at?... Oh, yes, the interrogation. Go ahead

 **76** : Who are you?

: A dead man

 **76** : Who do you work for?

: For myself

 **76** : How did you found us?

: Passing nearby

 **76** : Why did you slaughtered them?

 **76** : I SAID- *brreeep brreeep*

Morrison picked up the call

 **Mercy** : Hey, its me, Jack. Could you go to open the door to the visits, Im still healing the others

 **76** : Sure- he ended the call- Dont try anything funny- said while pointing at him

Morrison then went out from the room and went to the next one

 **76** : McCree, Pharah… keep an eye on him

They nodded and Morrison got out, he opened the door to see Hana, Lucio, Symmetra and Zarya visiting them

 **Lucio** : Hello there!

 **D Va:** Hey, old man* giggles*

 **76** :Hey, kids! Come in

 **Zarya** : It's been too long. I've almost forgot this place

 **Symmetra** : You look tired. What happened?

 **76** : We've got ambushed by Talon and some mercenary scum almost everyone is on the infarmary

 **D Va** : Hey, who's the new guy?- said before waving at the prisoner who was walking nearby reading confidential files from Overwatch

He got her attention and she winked to him, he waved back at her making her blush.

 **76** : HOW THE…?! GET HIM!

The prisoner started to laugh and run through the facility

: Even a shopping mall has better security

 ***Flashback (5 minutes earlier)***

 **76** : McCree, Pharah… keep an eye on him

 **McCree** : He's not bad- said smoking a cigar

 **Pharah** :...- she looked at him with her famous serious face

 **McCree** : I'm just sayin' that the boy has skills

 **Pharah** : Maybe, but he is still a criminal, he even killed his own unit and almost did the same with Lena

The prisoner looked again at Pharah through the glass but this time angry

: Don't you dare to compare with those rats!- yelled at Pharah

 **McCree** : …I was a criminal too. I'm sure you remember that

 **Pharah** : But you were different

 **McCree** : How?

 **Pharah** : …

 **McCree** : That's what I-

 **Pharah** : The kid

 **McCree** : What about him now?

 **Pharah** : HE'S GONE!

 ***End of flashback***

 **76** : Prisoner has escaped, I need help now!- said to everybody through the commlink

 **Winston** : Hold on, were on it

Everyone was following him, surrounding him. After a few minutes, everyone was aiming at him. He raised his hands and stood on his knees

: Ok, ok, I had fun… Uhh… Hows the pilot?

 **Tracer** : Im great, love. Thanks for asking- said while pointing at his head after blinking behind him

: … Good to know… Nice jacket

 **Tracer** : … Nice glasses- after that she handcuffed and escorted the prisoner

He was taken to the was handcuffed tighter and tied up to the chair from the interrogation room

 **76** : I told you to NOT doing anything funny- said mad

: And it wasnt, it was informative… and hilarious!

 **76** : Whats your name?

: I can give you my last fake name, its Aiden

 **76** : What do you know?

 **Aiden** : From Overwatch?... a few things. From the morons which attacked you?...*giggles* Everything. Theyre called "The Ghosts". As I said to that pretty pilot back in Pakistan, Ive been after them for a while, those Talon idiots are nothing compared to this people. Theyre around the whole world. Right now theyre the main allies and suppliers of Talon. Their leaders, modus operandi, associations, I… know… everything from them

 **76** : Why would you tell us?

 **Aiden** : The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Look if youre still upset about the British, Ive could let her die or even kill her myself but I didnt, I saved her and you know that

 **76** : So you slaughtered that unit in cold blood

 **Aiden** : Hmph… *giggles*… Youre goddamn right I did

 **76** : How do you know all about this "Ghosts"?

 **Aiden** : Because I was one of them


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for bring it up so late, I´ve been busy with the college, but I promise to bring more chapters as son as I can. I don´t know why but everytime I wanted to write it got erased, so I wrote Hana, sorry for the "updates"(I´m still a rookie with publishing stuff). Thanks for my 7 followers and my visitors, I really appreciate it. Enjoy the next chapter**

Chapter 2: Armed to the teeth

 _Gibraltar. 7:41 p.m._

The interrogation was getting more interesting for the people who passed quickly the notice of his last affiliation and went to see it

 **76** : How long were you with them?

 **Aiden** : 1 year

 **76** : Why did you joined them?

 **Aiden** : … you better remember this… because I ´m not going to repeat it

*Flashback*

 **Aiden(Present):** The economy was pretty fucked up for almost everyone in the country, my family was no exception. My dad left us as soon as he could and my mom died when I was 12 so the only inheritance I had was debts. I became a pickpocket so I could pay another night in a motel, another meal, another day. After a couple weeks a friend came to my room and gave me an offer

 _OWL MOTEL. 3:42 a.m._

 **?** : Hey, open up!- yelled to Aiden while knocking the door

 **Aiden** : Fuck off, David, It´s almost 4:00 a.m.

 **David** : Trust me, this is worth it

He opened the locks and the door

 **Aiden** : Make it quick

 **David** : Okay

 **Aiden** : Do you want something from the fridge?

 **David** : Hand me a beer, please

Aiden opened the fridge and grabbed a soda and a beer, hand the last one to his friend. After that they took a sit and Aiden drunk the entire bottle of soda

 **Aiden** : Let´s get to the point. What do you want?

 **David** : *takes a sip* You´ve became very popular to some people. You´re a great thief and a perfect chameleon… so much that The Santa Muerte Cartel now wants you to work for them as an Intel Agent

 **Aiden** : I may be fucked, but I still have some honor. Get out from here- said pissed off

 **David** : They offer you 300 dollars per day, if you change your mind meet me here from 4:00 p.m. to 5:00 p.m.- he gives him a card with an address- Think about it, but not too much, you only got a week. See you around… criminal

 **Aiden(Present)** : Two days later, I accepted the offer. What would you do if you were me? I joined the cartel at the next day, they thought me how to shoot, gave me a new ID and teached me which one was their allies and which one their enemies. I worked for them for 2 years, with the paycheck getting each time bigger, I left the motel and made a bunker as my new hideout… luckily not even the cartel knew about this.

Not everything was perfect… Puente Grande, Guantanamo, The Black Dolphin, ADX, La Santé, I was every maximum security prison around the world, fortunately my chiefs always got me out in matter of hours.

After some time… that day came. Meanwhile the boys were making a really big distraction I was supposed to extract some incriminating data from the DEA offices, the whole server room to be precise, when it finished, I got out, the DEA men were all dead and a Chinook arrived at the LZ… but suddenly I got blinded by a flash grenade, I recovered my vision just to discover that I was the last man standing, I placed some C-4 charges into the servers, blew them up and he arrived… the leader of that "Ghost" unit. He was a 1.90 cm. tall man, he had a submachine gun, some balistic knives and his outfit was almost like the others´ but this was red colored and had a skull with huge fangs on his right sleeve

 **?** : You´ve been a really big pain in the ass. Now we´re not going to get paid, It was a huge contract.- said really annoyed with a Romanian accent- You know kid? I like your style, stealthy, fast and lethal as a…- he looked directly to Aiden at his eyes-… as a phantom , after all, not everyone can empty a server room just like that. Let´s make a deal: I spare you and you work for us

 **Aiden(present)** : Even if I could escape, I had to report everything what happenned to the boss and he would think of myself as a traitor and kill me. So I accepted. He took me to their Mother Base, he was one of the 5 leaders: "Revenant", "Screecher", he was "Strigoi", "Banshee" and "Wraith". Everyone from different nationality, different skills, combat techniques. Banshee was the only female of them, by the way

 **Screecher** : Hey, in case you forgot, we were suposed to get some money not to bring some idiot round here-

 **Revenant** : One fucking job and you couldn´t do it right!

 **Strigoi** : Hey, shut up, you bastards!

A beautiful woman in a white tank top and black cargo pants grabbed a revolver and fired to the roof making everyone to shut up

 **Banshee** : This dick is right. Where is the money?

 **Strigoi** : We couldn´t charge, but…- he threw Aiden into the middle of them- I checked the security cameras and he didn´t steal the files from the servers. He stole the servers right in front of the guards and the cameras without any alert!

 **Banshee** : *She looked to Aiden* Well, little rabbit…-she touched his nose- if that´s true…I dare you to take my-

 **Aiden** : Lighter? The flint wheel looks pretty damaged, you should get a hobby to get rid of stress

Everyone was amazed by his silky hands, but Strigoi just laughed

 **Strigoi** : Stealthy, fast, and lethal as…

 **Banshee** : A phantom *smiles* we´ve found it. Did you heard it?

 **Wraith** : Yes I did, he can join us

 **Aiden(present):** When I got out from that room I realized that I was in an offshore platform in the South Pacific Ocean. They had the best of everything, combat training, weaponry, R+D, medical resources, they even had their own power plant, destilery, greenhouses and farms. They were a whole nation. A futristic nation.

 **Strigoi** : You´re officially a Ghost, kid. Welcome to The Otherworld

They gave me my uniform, my weapons, more training, they thought me how to see and listen what others cannot, my soldiers, but most important, they gave me that codename: Phantom

Our missions were always the same: Get in, get out and leave no evidence behind. Obviously we were not cheap.

A year later, I figured out the reason why I left. There was a highly paid mission, my job was to escort a delivery on an armored truck that another PMC gave us. I was disguised as a civilian, 6 APC´s and 4 helicopters attacked us. After a few minutes, I found out that they were UN soldiers so I opened the cases from the truck and the only thing what I saw was nukes and bio-weapons. I left the mission, went to the HQ, saw in the TV that the nuke exploded when they tried to defuse it, so I went to the file room started to read the files from that mission so I could find the providers… suddenly when I was about to find the info, I heared footsteps

 **Wraith** : I was expecting more loyalty

 **Aiden** : Loyalty?! I am a mercenary, not a fucking terrorist!

 **Revenant** : And where the fuck do you think

 **Screecher** : Don´t you get it, kid? War was, is and always will be an institution, a business

 **Banshee** : Just… leave it and we will forget this

 **Aiden** : You made me kill tousands of innocent people!- yelled at them while pointing with a M1911- I´m not going to allow this to happen again

 **Aiden(present)** : I started to run away from the facility, the alarm was ringing and everyone was chasing me shooting at me, my men were covering my escape, but they were quickly shot down. I made it to the helicopter but there was an E.M.P. on it and it, so it fell not so far, I took a parachute and jumped out before it could crash in one of the platforms, then I felt a sting on my neck and I passed out. I woke up a lot of time later in Scarlet Mountain with Pyotr and Artyom, but that´s another story

 **76** : When did all this happened?

 **Aiden** : 2017. Why?

 **76** : Impossible, it´s 2077. But how?- asked shocked as everyone listening

 **Aiden** : Suspended animation, one of the top secrets projects from R+D, feels pretty much like getting choked

 **76** : Ok, that´s enough for today

The door got opened and Winston, Zarya and Genji entered

 **76** : Escort him to his cell

 _Cell 8. 12:57 a.m._

It was almost 1:00 a.m. and Aiden was bored, so he started to write something on a journal, when he finished, he was tired so he slept until next day

 **So before you go I´ll ask you this questions: How many references did you get? How do you think the Ghost leaders look like?**


	3. Chapter 3

**_War Journal. Day 22,265 4:23 a.m._**

Im in a cell in some kind of island or a coast, I found yesterday a Ghost unit attacking a pretty British pilot girl on Pakistan and I saved her , but their teammates dont like my presence. Theyre now interrogating me and I wouldnt be surprised if they are now planning on how to kill me. They also confiscated my stuff. Lets see if I live enough to write some more.

 ** _Cell 8. 6:41 a.m._**

 **76** : Wake up!- yelled and hit the cell door

 **Aiden** : 5 more minutes, grandpa- said while rising the middle finger to Morrison

 **76** : NOW!

 **Aiden** : Ugh, fine!

He put on his glasses and saw a paper sheet on the ground with hangul characters and a bunny on the bottom. He identified the logo, so he bit his finger and wrote on the other side with blood "I dont know how to read Korean. Sorry". Aiden left the letter on his bed

 ** _Interrogation Room. 6:43 a.m._**

 **76** : Were not done here

 **Aiden** : Tell me something I dont know yet

 **76** : Dont get cocky! You said something about a mountain, Pyotr and Artyom

 **Aiden** : My grave… and my friends

 ***Flashback***

 ** _Mt. Makalu. Himalaya. 22 July, 2017_**

Aiden jumped out from a pod breathing heavily on the floor with blurry vision. He could hear a couple of men running to him

 **#1** : On ne spit. On nakonets-to prosnulsya! [Hes awake. Hes finally AWAKE!]

 **#2** : Na sleduyushchiy den' prikhodit, Petr [The day is coming, Pyotr]

Next morning*

 **Pyotr** : Wake up, wake up, wake up… uuhh.- He shaked Aiden repeteadly and desesperately- YA ne dumayu, chto on prosnetsya, Artem [I dont think he will wake up, Artyom]

 **Artyom** : On budet, on sil'nyy [He will, he is strong]

 **Aiden** : *nnnggh* Dammit, it hurts-

 **Artyom** : YA zhe govoril [Told you]

 **Aiden** : Who the hell are you and weres my gear?

 **Artyom** : My name is Artyom, this is my brother, Pyotr

Pyotr waved to Aiden and vice versa.

 **Pyotr** : Welcome to the Scarlet Mountain, the Ghosts worst prison in the world

 **Aiden** : Scarlet Mountain? Why the name?

 **Pyotr** : Because of the blood spilling

 **Artyom** : In this prison there is always a food an space shortage, so everyday there is a fight, some of the losers are dinner for the winners. That if you are still sane after a while. Oh, and take a look!

Aiden went to the window just to see that his cell was right on the edge of a Cliff

 **Artyom** : I wouldnt sleep too close from the border

 **Aiden** : How long have I been there?

 **Artyom** : Uhhh… like… 60 years

 **Aiden** : What?!...DAMMIT! I could prevent this suffering… SHIT!

Pyotr then started to laugh in silence trying to not alert the guards

 **Aiden** : Why is your brother laugh-wait, you said that I was in there for sixty years. Why am I still alive?

 **Artyom** : Because of the legend, your legend. You are the one who faced them, the one who fighted them and the only one who survived them. You know how they are, how they act, how they think. You are our exodus. That is the reason why nobody hurted you during this decades, that is the reason why my brother is laughing.

 **Aiden** : Then what are we waiting for? Lets get out

Artyom: Easy there, my friend. I like your entusiasm, but you are not ready, be patient. The mountain will make you the perfect Ghosthunter.

 **Aiden(present)** : During my stay on the prison, the brothers not only helped me to perfect my technique, they also thaught me all they knew. Artyom thaught me French, German, Russian and Chinese. Pyotr gave me the ability to hack everything, craft stuff from the resources that the environment gives me and how to hear and see beyond my senses.

7 months, 7 months studying the prisoners, the guards, the routines, the facility and spreading the word. Untill finally the day come

 **Pyotr** : Are you ready?

 **Aiden** : Lets do this

Pyotr and Aiden then started to fight to attract the nearest guard attention while Artyom reunited the prisoners to make a circle around them

 **Crowd** : FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

 **Guard** : SHUT THE FUCK UP!

The guard separated them and he used a tactical baton to beat Pyotr. Artyom handed a rock to Aiden which he used to smash the guards head to the ground untill it was unrecognizable. The prisoners treated Pyotrs wounds

 **Artyom** : Every journey begins with a single step- he raised grabbed the keycard and raised his arm- THIS IS STEP ONE!

 **Crowd** : SECURE THE KEY!

 **Artyom** : NOW WE WILL TAKE THE MOUNTAIN!

They then started to kill the guards as they ran upstairs

 **Pyotr** : WHAT IS STEP TWO?!

 **Crowd** : ASCEND FROM DARKNESS!

 **Artyom** : THREE?!

 **Crowd** : RAIN FIRE!

 **Pyotr** : FOUR?!

 **Crowd** : UNLEASH THE HORDE!

 **Artyom** : FIVE?!

 **Crowd** : CATCH THE BIRDS!

Aiden, the brothers and the rest of the men arrived to an elevator to go to the "yard" of the prison

 **Pyotr** : Step two!

 **Crowd** : ASCEND FROM DARKNESS!

 **Prisoner** : Artyom. Are you sure you can trust this Ghost?

 **Artyom** : *He looked to Aiden* With my life. He and us are not so different… weve been sold, treasoned, abandoned, forgotten. In this mountain we are all brothers

Another prisoner started to give everyone knives and batons. Half of them grabbed the guards corpses as human shields in one hand and a weapon at the other one, the other half stayed behind them. When the elevator gate opened dozens of guards pulled the trigger, their clips ran out of ammo and they were killed, the snipers and heavy machine gunners arrived and this time the prisoners started to die

 **Artyom** : Step three!

 **Crowd** : RAIN FIRE!

The prisoners who were behind the others with the guards bodies threw molotov cocktails to the towers and torched the snipers and gunners

 **Artyom** : STEP FOUR!

 **Crowd** : UNLEASH THE HORDE!

Everyone ran to the other blocks and released the rest of the prisoners. Pyotr opened the armory and everyone geared up with guns and vests. Airships came quickly to their position

 **Artyom** : STEP FIVE!

 **Crowd** : CATCH THE BIRDS!

The brothers threw EMP granades to the ships making them fall from the sky. The Ghost troopers defended the ships, but they were eliminated.

 **Pyotr** : STEP SIX!

 **Crowd** : RELEASE THE HELL!

They ran to the airships which were still usable so they could use them as the escape route. When they were just a few feet to get into them, smoke was dropped.

 **Artyom** : Poison gas! DONT BREATH!

The prisoners covered their mouths and noses with the top of their uniforms, but Pyotr inhalated that and fell to the ground as others also did.

 **Artyom** : PYOTR!- he grabbed his brother- HEAD TO THE HANGARS!

As soon as they entered to there, Aiden locked the doors by hacking them

 **Artyom** : How many of us is left?

 **Aiden** : Were everyone

 **Artyom** : Fine Ill start the ship, you give me some cover

Aiden prepared his assault rifle and checked his ammo

 **Aiden** : Only 5 bullets…-He switched to semi-auto fire- Lets make them count

Aiden then saw a huge black spec ops backpack with a note

"To: Phantom.

In this backpack there is your uniform, weapons, gear and 3 days of supplies. Good luck, youll need it.

-Someone."

He opened it and took his wakizashi, his Mk.23 pistol with a suppressor and his customized semi-auto rifle: A highly modified L1A1 with internal suppressor, flash hider, hybrid scope, ergonomic grip, extended clip, a bayonet and "L1AR" carved on the side of the gun. He also spotted that there was 6 clips, 3 with normal ammo and 3 with piercing ammo.

 **Artyom** : THE BIRD IS READY, LETS GO!

They launched the ship and got away before they could get caught

 **Artyom** : Step seven

 **Aiden** : Freedom. We did it, Artyom

 _16 mintues later. Indian airspace_

 **Artyom** : Kid, you need to get out- he then started to cough blood-

 **Aiden** : No, we must-

 **Artyom** : We cannot let this be our track and if Im dying, Ill do it with my brother

 **Aiden** : …Fine. Youll die on international waters

 **Artyom** : Thanks.

Aiden and Artyom programmed the self-destruct mecanism from the airship, landed on the outsides of Panchara but before Aiden got out from the vehicle Artyom stopped him

 **Artyom** : Hunt them

 **Aiden** : I will

 **Artyom** : This- hands him a SSD drive- is my last gift for you.-he hugged him- Farewell… my friend

 **Aiden** : Farewell

He got out and waved Artyom as he saw the ship fly away

 **Aiden(Present)** : And that was the last time I see him, I was getting information about the Ghosts mostly from the locals. Three weeks later I decrypted their communication signals and found were and when was the ambush. Two days later, I found that British lady and you know the rest

 ***End of flashback***

 **Aiden** : So this is the recapitulation, ex-mercenary 77 year old guy, which is biologically 17 that hunts his past. That is all. If you dont trust me I could get away from my cell and murder you last night and you know that. So you got this options:

Kill me

Let me go

Make a truce and take down the Ghosts together

So…?

Morrison exited the interrogation room and talked to the rest about it(which obviously took a long time). Genji entered and released him from the table

 **Genji** : Well be watching you, dont try anything funny

 **Aiden** : I wont

They both looked at the clock, it was 1:18 p.m.

 **Genji** : Its lunch time, lets go to the cafeteria

The young Shimada escorted Aiden, showed him his shurikens, leaving a message that Aiden completely understood. He took a plate which only were served leftovers from the previous day

 **Aiden** : Well, better than Guantanamo

He sat down on an empty table and started to eat. When he finished, he heard someone coming, it was McCree

 **McCree** :Hey, kid, names McCree-he gives his hand-

 **Aiden** :You got mustard on your face, left cheek

 **McCree** :Oh- he cleans it- Anyways the girl in the pink suit sends you this

He gives Aiden a translated letter, he leaves the table and Aiden unfolds and read it

"Hey, cutie:

I dont usually do this with enemies, but I was wondering if you could write some of you. You know, hobbies, favorite things. Maybe we could go out someday.

-Love, D Va "

 **Aiden(Thoughts)** : Well... meh, why not?

He started to write, but it was interrupted by a blue flash which left a cupcake with a note

"Thanks for being my hero, love"

When he already finished to write in the paper, there was an explosion and the alarm started to sound

 **Sorry for uploading this so late again, but the college and my job are real pain in the ass. However thanks for your patience, I really appreciate it. Leave your comments and Ill answer them on the next chapter. Before I go, lets go with the reviews**

 **CPG117: Thanks for your positive review, Im trying to upload this as often as I can and yes, Spanish is my native language. ¡Saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The rookie

 _Gibraltar. 1:22 p.m._

Aiden was cleaning his finger with a napkin when the doors were breached and the alarm was triggered. Winston and Reindhart took him to his cell and locked him up

 **Winston** : Let´s go, we need to deal with them

Morrison opened his commlink

 **76** : Everyone to the armory!

Dozens of soldiers came into the facility, their uniforms were the same from the Pakistan units, but this time, they brought better gear. LMG´s, rocket launchers, flamethrowers, juggernaut armors, etc. The Overwatch members were struggling to contain the Ghosts. After a few minutes the ammo was running low, the turrets were destroyed and D Va´s mech was down

 **McCree** : Hey, old man, we could use some more help

 **76** : We´re everyone- he fired some Helix rockets-

 **McCree** : Not everyone…

 **76** : No!

 **Genji** : We have no other choice!-said deflecting some bullets

 **76** : Ugh… Fine, go!

McCree went to Aiden´s cell and opened the door

 **Aiden** : Well, well, well… look who´s begging now?

 **McCree** : C´mon boy, we don´t have time for this

 **Aiden** : Ok, give me my weapons

McCree gave him his backpack, Aiden opened it and loaded his rifle

 **McCree** : Now that´s a relic

 **Aiden** : Let´s get this over with, shall we?

They both went to the battle and took cover

 **McCree** : Please tell me you have a plan

 **Aiden** : I just need a distraction

 **Genji** : Consider it done

 **Aiden** : 1,2,3 NOW!

Aiden ran upstairs, McCree threw a flash granade, which gave to Aiden enough time to shoot the missile launcher troopers in the head. He then dropped a makeshift smoke bomb, he drew his wakizashi, jumped on a LMG soldier, stabbed him on the chest, grabbed his gun and started to shoot the others. When the gun was out of ammo, the pyros started their flamethrowers and torched everything in their sight. Genji threw some shurikens at their legs, Aiden used that chance to slit the throat of one of them, take his flamethrower and burn every soldier remaining alive

 **76** : It´s done

 **Aiden** : Not yet… he will send more of his men again until we´re dead. The real question is "When?

 **Winston** : Wait!- he looked to the helmet from one of them- It´s a live feed!

 **Aiden** : They always have a live feed. Let´s see…- he examinated the corpses- These are Revenant´s men, he always liked to do a mess

Aiden grabbed the helmet, which was fortunately the only one streaming, and looked directly to the camera

 **Aiden** : You really took your time, cocksucker. Come if you really want me- he punched the camera-

 **McCree** : Thanks, kid, you´re pretty good

 **Aiden** : I´ll go back to my cell. I´ll give you some more information later

 **76** : Wait… Maybe I was wrong with you… Winston take him to Reyes´ room. Everyone, to the infarmary

 **Aiden** : Before I go

Before entering to the room, Aiden made an origami airplane with D Va´s letter and threw it to her. She chatched it, unfold it and read it

"Comics, videogames, movies, skydiving, etc.

Anyways, it´s good to know that there´s at least somebody who doesn´t want me dead or something.

-Aiden"

 **D Va** : OH MY GOD! YES!

 **Mercy** : What is it, Hana?

 **D Va** : He´s perfect!

 **Mercy** : I don´t know, dear. I still don´t trust him

 **D Va** : But he saved us, he is so handsome, so amazing, likes the same things I do. God, I love him!

She then went to her room planning a future date with him

 **Tracer** : *Hmph*

 **Mei** : What is it?

 **Tracer** : I just don´t think they´ll last much, love

 **Mei** : Why?

 **Tracer** : Hana is not capable of keep or even start a relationship like that

 **Mei** : Lena? Are you jealous?

 **Tracer** : What? Of course not, love!

 **Mei** : …Seriously?

 **Tracer** : Uhh…Will you keep the secret?

 **Mei** : Sure thing, but I can even help you to make him fall in love with you. Well, if you want to

 **Tracer** : That would be amazing! Let´s go to my room to talk about it

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for doing this one so short keeping you waiting again. I´ll upload the Spanish version shortly and also the both versions of Christmas Special. Thanks to all my followers and viewers. Don´t be afraid to ask/ comment anything. Now let´s go with the review answering:

Adusk: Yeah, I love those two games but there was also some other references. Enjoy the story


	5. Christmas Special 2016

Christmas Special

 _Gibraltar. December 24th. 7:25 p.m._

Everyone was already celebrating the Christmas Eve. They were drinking champagne and enjoying the night. Except for only one person, Aiden, who was locked in his new room examinating the Revenant's men gear and thinking about his targets in his bed until he heard someone knocking the door

 **D Va** : May I come in?

 **Aiden** : Sure

She entered with some cans of Mountain Dew, gave one to Aiden and sat right beside him

 **D Va** : What's in your mind?

 **Aiden** : I'm just worried about what happened the other day

 **D Va** : Hey, you were really amazing there, were okay because of you

 **Aiden** : At least for now- he drank half soda can

 **D Va** : Anyway, I was wondering if we could go and play some games in my room

 **Aiden** : You know that I can't leave from here

 **D Va** : Well, I can bring my games here. So...

 **Aiden** : Ok, fine

 **D Va** : I'll be right back

She quickly got out from his room and went to her. 38 seconds later the door was being knocked again

 **Aiden** : Damn, that was quick

He opened the door, but this time it was McCree.

 **McCree** : Hey, kid, I just want to say that you're pretty good. Being able to see and hear behind that glass, taking down those guys. You should join us

 **Aiden** : I don't think so. This is a truce, remember? Not a recruiting

 **McCree** : Fine- he offers his hand- Name's McCree

 **Aiden** : I know who you are. Deadlock Gang, captured by Blackwatch, gunslinger, I saw your files. Well, see you around

Aiden was about to close the door, D Va entered carrying a box with her PC, consoles and a lot of games

 **D Va** : Wait!

 **Aiden** : -He grabbed the box- Have a seat

 **McCree** : I'll leave you two kids alone- he closed the door and left

They both conected everything to a 36" monitor

 **D Va** : Ok. What do you want to play?

 **Aiden** : I don't know. Which games do you have?

 **D Va** : Let's play Starcraft II. I think its almost as old as you

 **Aiden** : Hey, that hurts. Besides, I don't know how to play it

 **D Va** : I'll teach you

 _30 minutes later_

 **D Va** : Alright, now you got some skills. Let's make this: 1v1, whoever loses 2/3 will do everything the winner says

 **Aiden** : Bring it on

They both chose a race, Aiden picked Terrans and D Va picked Protoss. Aiden won the first two matches

 **Aiden** : You can give up if you want to

 **D Va** : I don't think so, noob

She then won the next two rounds. They were both tense, the 5th round last almost two hours, but at the very end D Va was once again the winner

 **D Va** : GG!

 **Aiden** : Ok, what's your first order?

 **D Va** : Tell me something about you, like your biggest fear. I promise I won't tell anyone from this

 **Aiden** : It might sound stupid, but... snakes

 **D Va** : Aww, that's not stupid- she took his hand- Are you religious?

 **Aiden** : No, I'm an atheist

 **D Va** : Are you gay or something?

 **Aiden** : Straight. Next one

Hana asked a lot of questions looking straight to Aiden's eyes

 _Meanwhile in Tracer's room_

 **Tracer** : You really think this will actualy work, love?

 **Mei** : Of course it will, just make sure he will step on the right spot in the right moment. Snowball will make a signal. Now go with him!

 _Back in Aiden's room_

 **D Va** : Ok, last question.

 **Aiden** : Spit it out

 **D Va** : Have you ever had a crush on someone?

 **Aiden** : ...No

 **D Va** : I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back, don't move

 **Aiden** : Ok

Aiden laid down on his bed and D Va got out from the room, walked away a little bit and stopped

 **D Va(thoughts)** : -she hugged herself- Oh, I want him so bad! I can already imagine us together!

 **Lucio** : Hana, are you okay?

 **D Va** : Oh, yeah. I-I just got cold, Im fine

 **Lucio** : Ok- he walked away-

 **D Va(thougts)** : I got an idea

She then entered into her room to change her clothes for something sexier than her current outfit. Tracer went to Aidens with a gift

 **Tracer** : Hey, love. Whats all this mess?

 **Aiden** : Oh, Hana was here

 **Tracer** : Well, that makes sense. This is for you.- she gives him the present- Open it!

Aiden opened the box which had a black plaid shirt, dark blue jeans, a pair of boxers, a black beanie and a pair of converse sneakers

 **Aiden** : Thanks, Ill finally wear something else than this

Tracer: Try them on, love!

Aiden entered to the bathroom and changed his clothes

 **Tracer** : Let me see you

 **Aiden** : Ok- he got out from the bathroom-

Tracer: You look perfect, love!

Snowball knocked the door and dropped some snow

 **Tracer** : Could you help me with something?

 **Aiden** : Alright, I just hope that they dont see me

They both exited the room. Aiden was taking cover over and over to hide from any other Overwatch member untill they finally made it to Tracers room

 **Aiden** : Ok. What is it?

 **Tracer** : Up there! -she pointed at the doorframe-

Aiden looked up and saw a sprig of mistletoe. Tracer wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him, but he was a little bit shocked about it

 **Tracer** : Did I did something wrong?

 **Aiden** : I actually thought you were lesbian

 **Tracer** : Im bisexual, love

 **Aiden** : Ok, then…

Aiden kissed Tracer deeply on the lips. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist enjoying it. After a minute, they broke the kiss due to the lack of air

 **Aiden** : I-I should go back

 **Tracer** : Oh, yeah

 **Aiden** : Merry Christmas

 **Tracer** : Merry Christmas…

Aiden went back to his room and closed the door

 **Tracer** : …my love

Mei got out from Tracers closet

 **Mei** : So…?

 **Tracer** : I loved every second of it

 **Mei** : You were not the only one who loved it

 **Tracer** : This was definitely the best Christmas ever!

 _Aidens room_

Aiden entered still thinking about the and saw D Va lying on his bed with some sexy christmas lingerie

 **D Va** : Do you like what you see?

 **Aiden** : What are you doing dress liked that

 **D Va** : Isnt that obvious? *hic*

 **Aiden** : Are you drunk?

 **D Va** : Maybe *giggles*

 **Aiden** : Alright, Ill take you to your room

 **D Va** : Not so fast!- she talked in a seductive tone- You have to open your present

Aiden tried to grab her, but she pulled his head and kissed him. Aiden was on the bottom and D Va on the top, both were blushing, he tried to break free but D Va managed to stop Aiden by tying him up. Aiden then got a full erection which called her attention

 **D Va** : Looks like you really like me after all *hic*

When Hana was about to unzip Aidens pants, she inmediately passed out on top of him

 **Aiden** : Shes pretty bad at drinking

He got up, cleaned up the mess, covered her with a blanket and carried her to her room

 **Aiden** : Merry Christmas- he kissed her on the cheek and went back to his room-

 **Sorry for bringing us so late but the BIOS got fucked up due to a blackout and most of my stuff was damaged or lost. Thanks for your patience, my dear viewers and followers. Now lets answer the reviews**

 **Adusk: I appreciate you like it, man. I try to publish as fast as I can without affect my college studies and my job, hope you understand**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for keeping you waiting guys, but the time has come and here is your chapter. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5: The hunting begins

 _War_ _journal._ _Day 22,296_

Holidays in this place were a little bit awkward, but at least there are 3 people that like my presence now: A cowboy, a gamer girl and that pilot, I will try not to grow fond very much or I´ll be vulnerable again. After locking up myself several days studying Revenat's men stuff, I managed to fully analyze their gear. I'll give the Overwatch members all the information I already know. The faster we end this, the faster I can get out.

 _Gibraltar._ _9:23 a.m._

Every Overwatch member went to the conference room and sat down. Aiden entered with some with bags under his eyes

 **Aiden** : Alright, everyone pay attention. The last men were leaded, as I told you before by the "Ghost" General known as "Revenant". The Ghosts have been "merciful" during these days and this place won´t be able to deal with another attack like that. Most of their weapons have an ID system which activates with their biometric information. When the owner dies, the weapon activates a lock defense protocol. If anyone tries hack the system the weapon will be selfdestructed

 **McCree** : Well, that explains the explosions in your room

 **Aiden** : Next thing. The armor from the heavy gunners and flamethrower units is so heavy that they can´t turn around their necks, giving them only 140º of vision. The weak spots are only the knees, the waist and the nape. It is invulnerable to pulse ammo, but a little bit of fire, explosives or acid will take them down. And remember to ALWAYS destroy their live feeds

Aiden went to the lab and picked potassium nitrate, wicks and duct tape from the workshop and finally sugar bags, empty cans, a pan and a spoon from the cafeteria and lit the stove

 **Aiden** : I know you´re there. You´ll have to be stealthier than that in order to surprise me

Torbjorn aproached to him

 **Torbjorn** : What are you doing here?

 **Aiden** : I´m making some stuff

 **Torbjorn** : With this?

 **Aiden** : It´s called crafting, something you should know as an engineer. –he found some empty bottles- Maybe also some of those

 **Torbjorn** : …I´ll be watching you

 _20 minutes later_

 **Aiden** : Alright. Smoke bombs, check. Molotov cocktails, check. Angry dwarf staring at me, check

 **Torbjorn** : I´M NOT A DWARF!

 **Aiden** : Ok. Angry midget staring at me

Aiden packed everything up, entered his room and started working in paper sheets when Tracer blinked and hugged him from behind

 **Tracer** : Watcha´ doing, love?

 **Aiden** : I-I´m just designing some bullets for my rifle

 **Tracer** : Well, I was wondering if we could, you know, hang out sometime

 **Aiden** : I can´t do it.

 **Tracer** : Why?

 **Aiden** : What if some Ghost agent recognize me?

 **Tracer** : I can get you more clothes. Nobody will recognize you. You are a master of disguise!

 **Aiden** : I appraciate the comment but… You know what? I´ll do it

 **Tracer** : Meet me at the hangar next saturday at 8:00 p.m.

 **Aiden** : I´ll be there

 **Tracer** : Thanks, love. You won´t regret!

She blinked to his room and hugged Mei

 **Tracer** : He said yes!

 **Mei** : So…Where is the date going to be?

 **Tracer** : I-I don´t know. Maybe we can go to a restaurant or a pub

 **Mei** : The restaurant sounds more romantic, but the pub would be more subtle

 _Security room_

D Va was screenshoting and printing pictures of Aiden from the surveillance system, once she finished, she put them on a folder and left the room. Unfortunately for her, she was surprised by Morrison

 **76** : Hana, I was looking for you

 **D Va** : What is it?

 **76** : Angela needs you at the infirmary immediately

 **D Va** : Oh, yeah, I´ll be there in a minute

 **76** : Thanks. What is that?

 **D Va** : Uh, nothing. Bye!

D Va ran quickly to her room and hid the photos on her closet

 **D Va** : -She picked one of the pictures and hugged it against her chest-We will be together soon, my dear

 _2 hours later_

Aiden was polishing his "L1AR" when a drone entered the room displaying the following message before self-destructing:

-13.538731, 17.000000

01010010 01001001 01000111 01001000 01010100 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010111"

 **Aiden** : …It´s Angola. As you wish, nigga

* * *

The first boss battle is coming, guys! I also want to ask you: Were do you think Tracer and Aiden´s date will be?. Anyways, let´s answer the reviews.

STEALTHYxPIZZA: Thanks for your comment, I really hope you like the story

PsYchRoxx: This story isn´t dead, man and I still have the passion for this.

Whoever asked that: The Ghosts would be more like the Diamond Dogs from MGSV: TPP


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Gibraltar. 12:03 p.m._

Aiden loaded and cocked his guns, grabbed his backpack, wrote the message in a paper sheet and showed it to Morrison

 **76** : Let´s move. Everyone, get into the ships! Athena, get them started!

 **Athena** : Consider it done

Everyone entered and took a seat. Both Athena and Winston launched the ships and sent them to the coordinates

 _Angola. 12:13 p.m._

The ship landed and the doors opened

 **McCree** : So, Aiden. How does he exactly look like?

 **Aiden** : You will recognize him

 **Genji** : We have arrived. Stay alert.

 **Aiden** : Goddammit. He did it again

The doors opened and they saw a dead man hanging from a tree. Aiden cut his belly with his wakizashi, rolled up his sleeve and put his hands on its guts

 **Mei** : Ew, ew, ew. Please, stop doing that.

He pulled out a bag with a note. He opened it and read the message

"Make them leave or we will kill them"

 **76:** What´s on it?

 **Aiden** : Go away. Now

 **76** : What?

 **Aiden** : Go away!

Aiden aimed at them with his L1AR and so did they

 **76** : Put your weapons down!

 **Aiden** : Thanks. We´re close from Chitembo, I´ll see you there

 **76** : Take this

Morrison gave him a commlink. Aiden put it on his ear. The others entered to the ship and flew away.

 **Aiden** : I know you´re up there, nigga

A tall, black man jumped down from a tree. He was wearing only green military pants and a big bullet belt around his torso. He had a big machete and his custom weapon: a R.P.D. light machine gun with golden camo, explosive rounds, extended clips and a laser sight

 **Revenant** : Well, well, well…-He cocked his gun- The fucking Phantom. I still don´t know why the old man chose you. You don´t deserve the uniform or the codename. You´ve been a pain in the ass, little bitch… but that ends right here and right now, motherfucker

 **Aiden** : Let´s just get this over with

They both started shooting each other. Aiden had to reload first since he had a smaller magazine. He took cover on the trees but Revenant fired. Aiden hid into the jungle trying to ambush him.

 **Revenant** : Let´s see if this makes you come out

Revenant threw a lot of molotov cocktails. Aiden tried to avoid the flames, but it was each time harder to escape.

 **76** : Hey, kid. Are you done there? We really need help over here, Chitembo is on fire

 **Aiden** : Yeah, it´s pretty much the same thing here

He climbed a tree and shot Revenant in the head twice, but the bullets bounced back like if they were rubber bands

 **Aiden(Thoughts)** : What the hell?

 **Revenant** : Gotcha, bitch!

Revenant pulled out his machete and cut the trees like if those were flowers. Aiden jumped from one tree to another while shooting all his rifle clips.

 **Aiden** : No ammo. Great. Alright, just remember… Spray control.

He deattatched the L1AR´s bayonet and hid it on his right sleeve. He switched to his Mk. 23, threw his smoke bombs and got back to the plain area. Revenant fired another entire clip through the smoke screen. Aiden got wounded by a bullet on his left shoulder and fell to the ground due to the pain. Revenant aproached him and stepped on his foot until it cracked. He picked his last molotov and aimed at him

 **Revenant** : Burn in hell

 **Aiden** : You first, nigga

Aiden threw the bayonet right on his left eye. He jumped on his back, grabbed his machete and chopped his right arm while jumping down

 **Revenant** : YOU FUCKING ASS CRACKER!

Revenant fired in a frenetic way. Aiden dodged the bullets and pulled out the bayonet out of Revenant´s eye. When the last clip was empty, Aiden used this chance to stab Revenant in the neck with the machete several times. He pulled it out and Revenant´s corpse fell to the ground. Aiden picked Revenant´s arm and gear, walked away and opened his commlink

 **Aiden** : Hey, old man *ngh*…what´s your status?

 **76** : Well, almost everyone is injured, but Chitembo is safe now

 **Aiden** : Good to know, I´ll-

Aiden fainted due to his blood loss

 **76** : Hey kid, are you still there? Aiden? AIDEN?!

 ***Later***

A mysterious person with a balaclava a trench coat and shades approached to Aiden and patched up his wounds

 **?** : Come on, you still have a lot to do

 ***Later***

Aiden woke up in the infirmary´s bed. Mercy was checking his pulse and breath by placing her hand on his chest

 **Aiden** : Hey, easy there, doc! I thought you liked the cyborg

 **Mercy** : -She smirked- Still cocky as always

She exited the room. Aiden got out of the bed and felt a cellphone in his pocket. He pulled it out, unlocked it and got a SMS message

Chat

 **?** : Rise and shine, sleepyhead.

 **?** : Don´t worry, it´s all encrypted

 **Aiden** : Why did you saved me?

 **?** : Let´s just say that the Ghosts have become a problem to me

 **Aiden** : So now I got a guardian angel

 **?** : That doesn´t exist.

 **Aiden** : Will you help me to take them down?

 **?** : I will just provide you all the Intel I can. I cannot engage them directly. Enjoy your new phone

End of chat

 **D Va** : Hey, Aiden! Feel any better?

 **Aiden** : The wounds still hurt a little bit, but it´s okay

 **D Va** : I´m glad to hear that. So, I was wondering if you could come over to my next livestream this Friday night to my room

 **Aiden** : I´ll gladly go. Just let me get an outfit so no one recognizes me

 **D Va** : Alright. See you then!

D Va entered her room, laid down on her bed and watched Aiden enter to his room with several hidden cameras livefeeding to her cellphone

 **D Va** : Those 80 dollars were definitely worth it. I can´t wait to get a piece of your ass, you hottie

A few moments later, D Va turned off her cellphone and everyone went to sleep, except for Tracer, who sneak up into the room and gave a good night kiss to Aiden in his forehead

 **Tracer** : Thank god he´s a heavy sleeper

* * *

 **Thanks again for your patience. I know it´s been so long, but here it is**

 **Omri12: I forgot to change the coordinates before uploading the chapter. I already fix that**

 **Whoever asked: No, I just used Angola but it´s not related. It was this, Nigeria or Zimbabwe**


	8. Chapter 7

It´s official, guys. this is the longest chapter I´ve written. I know, guys, I know it´s been over 3 months. However, thanks for your patience and loyalty. There´s an announcement below and I really want you guys to answer to me. With that being said, enjoy the chapter

* * *

Chapter 7: Appointments

 _War Journal. Day 22,299_

The first Ghost General, Revenant, is finally dead. I was about to die too, but fortunately, somebody saved me and is going to help me as an Intel agent. However, I´ll have a very busy weekend. I would really prefer to rest or read something, but after all, I have work to do... and it´s very rude to keep the ladies waiting.

 _Gibraltar. 9:56 a.m._

Aiden entered limping a little bit to the base with some shopping bags

 **Athena** : Welcome, Aiden

 **Aiden** : Hey, Athena. Will you open the doors?

 **Athena** : Sure -She opened the doors-

 **Aiden** : Thanks

 **Athena** : By the way, Jesse wants to talk with you

 **Aiden** : Alright, let me just put these things-

 **Mercy** : AIDEN!

She ran to him, put the bags on a table and looked at him very upset

 **Mercy** : How many times I told you that you need to rest your foot!

 **Aiden** : Sorry, mom- said smirking-

 **Mercy** : Sometimes I really look like that. It´s quite annoying

 **Aiden** : I´m sorry, doc. It´s just that I start to become desperate for a walk after some time

 **Mercy** : I understand you. Don´t worry, tomorrow it will be completely healed

 **Aiden** : Thanks, Dr. Ziegler, for everything

 **Mercy** : Don´t need to thank me!… Anyways, what´s in those bags?

 **Aiden** : Oh, some stuff so nobody recognizes me during the stream

 **Mercy** : Stream?

 **Aiden** : Yeah, I´m the guest on Hana´s next live stream. Well, gotta go!

He grabbed the bags, entered his room and locked the door. Mercy sighed entering to the infirmary, sat on her desk, looked at some x-ray results and drank a sip of coffee

 **Mercy** : How is it possible? H-he shouldn´t even be able to move his foot or his shoulder. For some reason he has completely healed.-She had another sip- Maybe has some kind of healing factor

 _Aiden´s Room. 11:03 a.m._

Aiden, after studying Revenant´s arm and RPD, unlocked his phone and started to hack bank accounts from criminals and billionaires and turning the money into coins

 **Aiden(Thoughts)** : I just love playing with my new toy. Did I forget something? Of course, Jesse!

Aiden locked his phone and went to McCree´s room

 **Aiden** : You wanted to talk with me?

 **McCree** : I want you to practice with me on the shooting range

 **Aiden** : …Ok

They both entered to the shooting range and grabbed their guns

 **McCree** : Let´s see if you can beat my record

 **Aiden** : Bring it on

McCree shot at 12 targets in 8 seconds. Aiden took a deep breath and shot 10 targets in 3 seconds

 **McCree** : Well done, buddy. Come here!

 **Aiden** : What is it?

 **McCree** : So which one you gonna choose?

 **Aiden** : What do you mean?

 **McCree** : Fish n´ chips or kimchi?

 **Aiden** : You´re gonna order food for lunch?

 **McCree** : -facepalm- You know what? Why not? How ´bout some wings?

They ordered the wings and after some time, Aiden went back to his room to get ready for the stream

 _D Va´s Room. 9:36 p.m._

D Va entered with some bags of Doritos and a couple Mountain Dew bottles. She turned on her PC, set up the stream and tweeted about it. In two minutes 675,790 viewers arrived at the live stream

 **D Va** : Hello, everyone. How are you?

 **zektross** : Hey, D Va!

 **sparda080** : D Va!

 **liveskydr1ver012** : Fine!

 **jonazombie** : Fine! how bout ya?

 **D Va** : I´m fine, thanks for asking. So, guys, I have a special guest tonight

 **stoker_akuma** : who?

 **yokozuna4** : who?

 **mikuza10** : Lucio again?

 **D Va** : Nah, I met him a few months ago but I wanted him to be here since then. Gosh, he really is the one! He is kind, funny, handsome, smart, brave… -sighs- This is kinda our first date –whispering- I´ll try to impress him so he becomes my boyfriend

 **5pyr0** : seems cute

 **tumamaesman0_0** : love is blind, D Va

 **darais** : he can´t better than me lol

Aiden came in cleaning his glasses. He was wearing his black beanie, a gray hoodie under a jean vest with a button pin with a happy face and a drop of blood, dark blue jeans, golden contact lenses and white hair. D Va was just staring at him while blushing

 **Aiden** : Hey, Earth to Hana- he snapped his fingers-

 **D Va** : Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. You look great

 **D Va(Thoughts)** : And so sexy

 **Aiden** : T-thanks

 **D Va** : Please, sit down

Both D Va and Aiden sat down on the floor and the whole chat went crazy

 **ThePride115** : is dat him?

 **asfed** : he must be gay

 **zombi3r3d** : he´s gay

 **yun4l35ck4** : looks cuuute!

 **D Va** : No, –giggles- he´s not gay

 **Aiden** : I´m straight

 **D Va** : So, guys, you can ask any question to him on Twitter with the hashtag "DVasNewGuest"

 **Aiden** : I´m gonna answer a few of those. I can´t read everything, so don´t bitch around if we don´t answer to all of them

 **lucylux** : how old are u?

 **Aiden** : I´m 17 years old

 **jorkeus** : what´s your job?

 **Aiden** : Let´s not talk about it

 **cookiekute** : hobbies?

 **Aiden** : I´m a complete nerd, I like video games and comics… a lot

 **dizzydonna1** : r u really an albino?

 **Aiden** : Maybe I am, maybe I am not. Take a guess

 **blackerniggaman** : where r u from?

 **Aiden** : I´m not gonna lie…

 **D Va** : Alright I think that´s enough questions. Aiden, since you´ve been beaten by the queen in Starcraft II back on Christmas Eve, I´ll let you chose the game for round 2.

 **Aiden** : Well, in that case… How about… Titanfall 2?

 **D Va** : God, you are sooo retro. Alright let´s setup

Aiden installed D Va´s PS4 and a 27" monitor

 **Aiden** : I´m glad that there is cross-play between PC and PS4

 **D Va** : Choose your weapon, noob

 **Aiden** : I´ll stick up with the controller

 **D Va** : You´re gonna be soooooo fucking wrecked. Guys we´ll play on a public match so better hurry

They started a Bounty Hunt match. D Va´s team quickly logged in, but almost nobody wanted to play in Aiden´s team. It took almost 20 minutes to people join the match. D Va picked an EVA-8 shotgun, a Sidewinder anti-titan weapon, cloaking device and a Legion Titan. Aiden picked a R-101C assault rifle, a RE-45 auto pistol, grappling hook and an Ion titan. At the very ending D Va was dominating Aiden

DVA 12/8/1  
Aiden 0/1/11

 **Aiden** : 2/3?

 **D Va** : Alright

The next match was almost the same thing

DVA 15/3/2

Aiden 0/2/9

 **Aiden** : I-I think I´m getting better. 3/5?

 **D Va** : -giggles- Ok, noob

Aiden cracked his neck and fingers and the whole thing changed

 **Aiden** : Enough with the pretending

Aiden aced the other 3 matches. Headshots, pilot and titan executions, money in the vault. He was carrying the team by himself. He was unstoppable

 **D Va(Thoughts)** : What the fuck is going on?!

DVA 2/1/29

Aiden 54/5/0

DVA 1/0/35

Aiden 62/2/0

DVA 0/0/70

Aiden 89/3/0

 **D Va** : WHAT THE FUCK?!

 **Aiden** : Don´t mess up with the king, milady

They ended the match whole chat room went nuts

 **agoril4** : OMG

 **n3rd** : OMFG

 **D3lt4** : WOMBO COMBO

 **D Va** : Alright. What do I have to do?

 **Aiden** : Nothing

 **D Va** : C´mon. Don´t take it as a punish I got an idea. Close your eyes

 **Aiden** : O-Ok

He closed his eyes and D Va tried to kiss him on the lips…until

*Brrrrrrp*

It was Aiden´s phone, he answered the call and hung after a minute

 **D Va** : Who was that?

 **Aiden** : Oh dinner is here. I hope you like sushi

Aiden went to the main gates to get the sushi rolls while DVa closed the game and picked up the console

 **D Va(Whispering)** : Gosh! I was so damn close!

D Va: Guys… what do you think about him?

 **Od1nson** : the king and the queen 3  
 **ares7** : shipping confirmed  
 **BrossJezJet** : SHIP!

 **cesar28** :SHIP33

Aiden came back with the rolls and some yakimeshi

 **Aiden** : Here -gives her a California roll-

 **D Va** : Thanks. Got any soy sauce?

 **Aiden** : Oh, sure. Here it is

 ***Timeskip after dinner***

 **D Va** : Thanks for the dinner, Aiden

 **Aiden** : No problem.-He picked up the mess- By the way…

He gave her the hidden cameras from his room

 **Aiden** : …You have to hide them better. Well, I gotta go

 **D Va** : You wanna come back tomorrow at the same time?

 **Aiden** : Sorry, but I have an appointment

 **D Va** : With who?

 **Aiden** : Uhh… with… Lena

 **D Va** : What?! Lena?! That lesbian whore?!

 **aruz** : ooooooohhhh

 **facebooker212** : smells like yandere

 **alegames** : freakin asshole

After Aiden left, D Va ended the stream, grabbed a pillow and yelled at it

 **D Va** : SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

 _Next morning 10:32 a.m._

Pharah opened the fridge to make a sandwich only to see Revenant´s arm with the same pose as the "Left 4 Dead" hand… which it scared her

 **Pharah** : UGH! AIDEN!

 **Aiden** : Yes?-chuckles-

 **Pharah** : -Throws the arm at him- Get that thing away from me!

 **Aiden** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHA A-Alright, alright

Aiden went to the lab and started to examinate the arm while Pharah was called by Mercy and Morrison to a meeting. Everyone was there, from Genji to Reinhardt, even Symmetra on a video conference… well except for Torbjörn, who went home to visit his family

 **76** : We all know the reason why we are here

 **D Va** : I can´t believe that you still don´t trust him!

 **Mercy** : Hana, calm down

 **D Va(Whispering)** : Bullshit

 **76** : Jesse. Got anything from him

 **McCree** : He´s quite a sharpshooter. 10 targets in 3 seconds. I must say that I´m impressed

 **Winston** : We can use the hard drive´s data. Maybe that will reveal some information about him or The Ghosts. Who knows?

 **Pharah** : He´s right, but it also may contain a virus or something like that

 **Mercy** : If he does, he might take down our servers or steal our information

 **76** : Athena, how did the investigation went

 **Athena** : I scanned his fingerprints, retina, hair, fluids and face… but there is nothing about him anywhere. He is living up to his codename

 **76** : So…Who thinks he should stay?

Reinhardt, Genji, Tracer, D Va, Mei, McCree, Winston and Mercy raised their hands

 **76** : Who thinks he should leave?

Pharah and Symmetra raised their hands

 **Pharah** : Come on. You have to support us on this one

 **Symmetra** : That kid is a whole disaster

 **Pharah** : Thanks, Satya

 **Tracer** : This is ridiculous! He is not an inmate, he saved our lives, MY life!

 **Pharah** : He was about to kill you, Lena!

 **Genji** : The boy might be unstable, but I can see with my eyes that he is a noble warrior

 **Pharah** : How do you know that?

 **Genji** : My master taught me a lot of things…besides…If he wanted to harm any of us we would be dead. He could´ve do it several times

 **Reinhardt** : He has courage and will

 **76** : It´s decided, he stays… at least for a while

Everyone was leaving the room

 **Mercy** : Hana, Lena, please stay. Could you give us a moment, Jack?

 **76** : Sure, Angela –leaves the room-

 **Mercy** : Look, this is the thing. I know you two have a crush on him but you have to stay away from Aiden

 **Tracer and D Va** : WHY?!

 **Mercy** : He is too dangerous. And also, it´s not even real love.

 **Tracer and D Va** : HOW?!

 **Mercy** : Lena, you just love him because he saved your life back in Pakistan

 **Tracer** : But I changed for him!

 **D Va(Whispering)** : Bitch

 **Mercy** : And Hana, you are just an immature girl in love with a mysterious boy

 **D Va** : Ugh, I´m tired of this! Ever since Satya got fired from Vishkar, you and the old man treat me as if I was your daughter

 **Mercy** : If you are able to take care of yourself, we would stop doing that

 **D Va** : I don´t say anything about your thing with Genji

 **Mercy** : That is different!

 **Tracer** : You just have the Florence Nightingale Effect!

 **Mercy** : You know what? This conversation is over!

All the ladies left the room. Mercy was furious about they mentioning her relationship with the cyborg. D Va stopped Tracer when she was about to enter to her room

 **D Va** : Let´s get this clear, you pommy. He is mine, so you better stay away from him

 **Tracer** : Oh, love. You´re so adorable. You really think you will get his arse? Look at me! I can make a make gay lad into a straight one!

 **D Va** : Oh, come on. You know he wants somebody younger

 **Tracer** : I really don´t think so, but…-offers a handshake- May the best lass win!

 **D Va** : -accepts handshake- Alright

 **Tracer(Thoughts)** : -while smiling- Why are you smilin´, you bloody knob head? What is your plan?

 **D Va(Thoughts)** : -while smiling- That fake smile. Bitch is planning something

 _Laboratory. 7:53 p.m._

 **Aiden** : Alright, I think that´s enough for today. Athena?

 **Athena** : Yes, Aiden?

 **Aiden** : What time is it?

 **Athena** : 7:54 p.m

 **Aiden** : Damn! I can´t be late for this!

He quickly entered his room, took a shower and got dressed in his new outfit: a green cargo jacket, a dark gray shirt, green cargo pants, military boots and an olive green beanie

 _Tracer´s Room. 8:01 p.m._

 **Mei** : Alright, let me see it

Tracer got out of the bathroom with a black leather jacket, a black slim fit shirt, some black skinny jeans and a pair of biker boots

 **Mei** : Oh my god! You look beautiful!

 **Tracer** : I just hope he thinks the same

Someone knocked the door

 **Tracer** : Who is it?

 **Aiden** : I-It´s me, Aiden

 **Tracer** : Just a minute!

 **Mei(Whispering)** : Ok, you can make it.

 **Tracer(Whispering)** : Wish me luck

Mei hid in the closet after giving her a thumbs up. Tracer took a deep breath and opened the door. They both blushed when they saw each other

 **Tracer** : Ya´ ready?

 **Aiden** : Y-Yeah. You look pretty

 **Tracer** : Aww, thank you!

 **Aiden(Thoughts)** : She´s really beautiful. Don´t look at her body. Look at her eyes

 **Tracer** : Uhh.. You alright, love?

 **Aiden** : Uh, yeah. Let´s go

Tracer grabbed his hand and they both went to the hangar. They entered into a ship and flew away

 _London International Airport. 8:43 p.m._

As soon as they landed and left the airport, Lena called an Über. It arrived, they hopped in and went to a pub called "The fox and bear"

 **Bartender** : Oi, Lena!

 **Tracer** : Mitchell! How are ya?

 **Mitchell** : Pretty smashing, I´m not complainin´! Who is this lad? Your cousin?

 **Aiden** : Name´s Aiden. -waves- And let´s leave it as temporary coworkers, ok?

Aiden´s phone started to ring

 **Aiden** : I-I´ll be back in a minute

 **Tracer** : Ok, luv. I´ll wait for ya!

He exited and picked the call

 **Tracer** : Isn´t he lovely?

 **Mitchell** : You mean physically or … Wait! Ain´t ya-

 **Tracer** : I´m bi now

 **Mitchell** : Because of him?

 **Tracer** : Yup!

 **Mitchell** : Wow, that´s real love. Does he know that…?

 **Tracer** : Not really. I mean, we kissed on Christmas Eve, but maybe he only did it because we were under a mistletoe. I think he still sees me as a friend

 **Mitchell** : Maybe I can help ya

 **Tracer** : I would really appreciate that

Aiden came back and both Tracer and him took a seat on the counter

 **Tracer** : Who was it?

 **Aiden** : Dr. Ziegler just asked me if I was alright

 **Tracer** : Oh, okay

 **Mitchell** : So, what do you want to drink, Lena?

 **Tracer** : The same as always, Mitch!

 **Mitchell** : And the yankee?

 **Aiden** : Vodka

Mitchell served some Black Label Johnnie Walker whiskey on the rocks in an old-fashioned glass and Smirnoff with a lemon slice in the other

 **Mitchell** : There you go!

 **Aiden and Tracer** : Thanks

 **Tracer** : Tell me about yourself, love

 **Aiden** : Well, I´m just a con artist, an actor

 **Aiden(Russian accent)** : I can be an ex-Spetsnaz

 **Aiden(black accent)** : A nigga from the hood

 **Aiden(Tracer´s voice)** : Even a British lady

 **Tracer(Thoughts)** : You always keep surprising me, love

 **Tracer** : What about your past? Well, before the thing happened

 **Aiden** : Alright, uh… my mom was always working so I was always alone with a PC that she gave on my birthday, I was raised by the heat of a monitor. One day she came back home in tears and cried until she fell asleep. I was worried so I grabbed the folder she was carrying –takes a sip- she had cancer. I became a smuggler in school so I could pay the chemotherapies and other treatments. I know you are a good person, so I´m gonna ask you to not tell anything about it to anyone

 **Tracer** : I promise, love

 **Aiden** : Thanks.-takes a sip- I don´t get it

 **Tracer** : What is it?

 **Aiden** : When I fought Revenant he looked so young, like if only a few days had passed. How did he do it?

 **Mitchell** : So, Aiden, is it? Are you gay or something

 **Aiden** : Why is everyone asking me that? Hold up! Please tell me that you are not trying to flirt with me

 **Tracer** : No, mate, he´s married

 **Aiden** : That was close … straight, by the way

 **Mitchell** : Has any lass caught yer attention?

 **Aiden** : -takes a sip- Not at the moment. Why are you asking?

 **Mitchell** : There´s one over there –he points a girl with his index finger- that just asked for your number

 **Tracer** : Mitchell. Can I talk to you for a moment?

Tracer grabbed him by the ear and walked a little bit away from Aiden

 **Tracer(Whispering)** : What the bloody hell you´re doing?!

 **Mitchell(Whispering)** : Calm down, Lena. I got this under control

She grabbed him by the shirt and gave him a death glare

 **Tracer(Whispering)** : -with a serious tone- You better be!

They both came back with Aiden

 **Aiden** : Hey, Mitchell, here´s my number. Will you give her this for me? I-I gotta go to the bathroom

 **Mitchell** : Sure thing, mate!

 **Aiden** : I´ll be right back

He got up and walked to the restroom. Suddenly, in the least expected moment, a familiar face came into the pub

 **Emily** : Lena?

 **Tracer(Thoughts)** : OH, BOLLOCKS!

Tracer tried to avoid her without making a scene, but Emily was this time faster than her

 **Emily** : Please, Lena -she placed her hand on her shoulder-

 **Tracer** : GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS AWAY FROM ME!

 **Emily** : Lena, I´m sorry-

 **Tracer** : SOD OFF!

 **Mitchell** : Oi, Emily, leave her alone!

 **Emily** : Stay away from this, Mitchell!

 **Tracer** : You think I would forgive you? After what happened?!

 **Aiden** : Hey, Lena, is everything alright?  
 **Tracer** : Yeah, love…-she hugged his arm-…let´s go home

They both left the pub, hopped into an Über and went back to the airport. Tracer was trying not to cry. Aiden was hugging her, comforting her, blaming himself for not being there sooner and trying to figure out who she was and what happened

 _Gibraltar. 12:04 a.m._

Aiden and Tracer got off the plane and went to their rooms

 **Tracer** : It was a lovely night

 **Aiden** : I-I liked it too

 **Tracer** : Well, see ya tomorrow, love

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek before entering her room. Aiden did the same, laid down on his bed and started to think

 **Aiden´s mind** : McCree: Fish n´ chips or kimchi?

 **Aiden** : Does that mean…? Nah!

 **?** : -chuckles- Si jeune et innocent

* * *

I´m not gonna lie to you, guys. I´ve been planning the Emily thing since she came out in December(and that is only the tip of the iceberg).

 **Announcement** : I´m going to be way busier until October(thanks to college) so I´m going to ask you the following question:

Do you want me to upload longer BUT slowly updated chapters or shorter and quickly updated chapters?

* * *

 **PsYchRoxx** : 1- I said it once and I´ll say it again: I´m updating as fast as I can without forcing the story. I think that publishing a book/comic/manga is like publishing a video game: A hurried game will always be bad, but a delayed game might take longer, but it has better quality expectations. 2- I think Mercy just answered that question 3- I´m trying to give some backstory to the other characters, I just need to organize the facts in the chronology carefully 4- I will try not to be so ambiguous


	9. Christmas Special 2017

Christmas Special 2017

 _War Journal. December 20th. 2078. Day 22,638_

After several months of studying, I think I've finally found something from Revenant's arm. This could've been faster, but the scientists from this base didn't let me continue as quick as I wanted.

 _Gibraltar. 10:12 p.m._

Holidays were coming again and everyone was ready for celebrating. Morrison was out of the base for some time, Torbjorn was preparing his luggage for a visit to his family and Mercy was planning the Christmas Eve Dinner with Aiden.

 **Mercy** : Ok, Aiden, every turkey is sold out by now. Any replacement suggestion?

 **Aiden** : I got the following ideas: Glazed ham, pork loin, roast beef or a suckling pig.

 **Mercy** : Ok, that should cover Reinhardt's appetite.

 **Aiden** : Is Zarya coming too?

 **Mercy** : Yes, she is.

 **Aiden** : Then we'll need to triplicate the portions.

 **Mercy** : We'll also need some compliments.

 **Aiden** : I was thinking in some mashed potatoes with gravy on top.

 **Mercy** : ...and some fruit salad!

 **Aiden** : …and ravioli stuffed with-

 **Mercy** : -sheep cheese!

 **Aiden** : Y-Yeah-

 **Both** : And for dessert…!

 **Mercy** : Oh, you go first.

 **Aiden** : No, please, I insist.

 **Mercy** : Ok, let's both say it on the count of three. One…

 **Aiden** : Two…

 **Mercy** : Three!

 **Both** : Apple pie!

 **Mercy** : Mein Gott, Aiden!

 **Aiden** : What is it, Dr. Ziegler?

 **Mercy** : How are we going to get all those ingredients?

 **Aiden** : Leave that to me.

Aiden grabbed his phone and typed a message to an unknown contact

 **Aiden** : Alright. The stuff is coming tomorrow to the hangar. I´ll ask Winston for some help with the crates. Let´s go to sleep now, we both need it.

 **Mercy** : I guess you´re right.

They both went to take a huge nap, but he knew he couldn´t stay asleep for too long.

 _Gibraltar. 4:18 a.m._

Aiden was in the lab writing a report to deliver to Morrison the next morning. He was exhausted and irritated.

 **Aiden** : I know you´re there, Jesse.

 **McCree** came out wearing only some red plaid boxers and a white tank top.

 **McCree** : How did you know that I was here?

 **Aiden** : Because of your scent. I could smell you from the moment you left your room. You smell like a giant ashtray.

 **McCree** : You should be asleep, you know that?

 **Aiden** : I would say the same thing about you.

 **McCree** : I was just going to grab a beer, but seriously, you should rest. You look like a racoon with those circles on your eyes.

 **Aiden** : You look like a werewolf with that beard and I'm not complaining about it.

 **McCree** : *Hmph* I´ll give you that one.

Aiden´s phone received a notification. Jesse grabbed his phone and checked it. It was a message from her

 **Aiden** : Lost something, Jesse? -He took his phone back-

 **McCree** : Who's her?

 **Aiden** : Who?

 **McCree** : The one you saved the contact as "Her"

 **Aiden** : Oh, just one of my contacts. No one to worry about.

They both left the laboratory and went to their rooms. McCree entered and saw his girlfriend still asleep and naked being the bed sheets the only thing covering her body. He sat down on his bed, sighed and ran his hand through her hair removing it from her face. She wrapped her arms around his waist

 **Pharah** : Come back to sleep, Jesse

McCree just smirked. He kissed her forehead and laid down. She pressed her lips into his passionately and then they both went back to sleep. Aiden laid on his bed and answered the message.

Chat

 **Her** : r u awake?

 **Aiden** : Sorry for taking so long.

 **Her** : don't worry, bae

 **Aiden** : Thanks, Faith.

 **Faith** : hey

 **Aiden** : Yes?

 **Faith** : send me a voice message pls

 **Aiden** : Why?

 **Faith** : I'd love to hear your voice *heart emoji*

 **Aiden (Voice message)** : Hey, I-I think I should go to sleep. I got a conference tomorrow. Have a good night.

 **Faith** : awwww. Thanks, bae. I love ya!

End of chat

 _Conference room. 8:42 p.m._

Pharah came to the room hugging McCree's arm. Everyone except for Symmetra and D Va, who came back to South Korea, was there. Aiden came in while yawning.

 **Aiden** : Sorry for being late. After a lot of time examining Revenant´s arm and weapons, I was finally able to jailbreak the gear. Revenant's skin is protected by a biological enhancer which will make your skin the thickest thing in the world. I managed to create my own version of this, it will only last for 90 seconds though. Nothing will pierce the armor, except for this. -He showed the machete- The machete has a high-frequency blade, it is reinforced by a powerful alternating current and is resonating at extremely high vibration frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cuts, thereby increasing its cutting ability. In other words, this will cut everything, even Genji's daishō, like a hot knife, would cut the butter. I´ll make an upgrade to my wakizashi, of course. And finally, The Relentless Purge Device, an upgraded version of Revenant's RPD. It's now a trophy of mine, yes, but I'll give you later the blueprints for the weapons and the ammo.

Aiden left the room and grabbed his phone out of his left pocket.

Chat

 **Faith** : Still at work?

 **Aiden** : Yeah, well, I´m on my recess.

 **Faith** : Send me a pic of an awesome landscape!

 **Aiden** : Ok. *Picture from a cliff of the Gibraltar base*

 **Faith** : I want to see your face, bae

 **Aiden** : Alright. *Selfie with a slight smirk, but the same background*

 **Faith** : You look cute with those glasses where r u?

 **Aiden** : At work. Where are you?

End of chat

 **Tracer** : Closer than you think, love!

 **Aiden** : Wait. So, you are… Faith?

 **Tracer** : Of course! I've waited so long to drop the act!

 **Aiden** : So… everything in the chat… was it…real?

 **Tracer** : Yup!

 **Aiden** : But…Why call yourself "Faith"?

 **Tracer** : It's what I had on our relationship.

Aiden hugged Tracer tightly while some teardrops came out of his face. She was a little bit surprised for his reaction, but she quickly hugged back.

 **Aiden** : That's the kindest thing someone has ever told me. Thanks, Lena.

 **Tracer** : No. Thank you, Aiden.

 **Aiden** : Why?

 **Tracer** : For giving me a reason to fight in this war.

Tracer pressed her lips against Aiden's, he kissed back way more passionately with still some teardrops on his face. They were both fighting for dominance, but Tracer won due to the lack of experience of Aiden. They both suddenly broke the kiss before running out of air.

 **Tracer** : That was better than the one from last year.

 **Aiden** : Hey, that was my first kiss. I didn't have much experience.

 **Tracer** : You're so adorable. Hey, I want to show you something.

 **Aiden** : O-Ok.

They went to Tracer's room, she locked the door and grabbed Aiden by his shoulders.

 **Tracer** : Close your eyes and don´t move, will ya?

 **Aiden** : Fine.

Aiden took off his glasses, closed his eyes and covered them with his hands. Tracer turned on her stationary chronal accelerator, turned off the one from her chest and removed it.

 **Aiden** : May I o-

 **Tracer** : Don't cheat, love!

 **Aiden** : Ok, ok.

She took off her clothes, threw them to the ground and stroke a sexy pose.

 **Tracer** : Open your eyes!

 **Aiden** : Alright.

Aiden removed his hands, adjusted his glasses and opened his eyes, but what he saw was really unexpected to him. Tracer was standing in one foot while placing her hands on her nape. She was also wearing some sexy yellow laced lingerie which made Aiden blush.

 **Tracer** : Like what you see, love?

 **Aiden** : Uuhh…

 **Tracer** : -giggles- What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?

 **Aiden** : I-I just don't know… I-I mean, you look beautiful but-

 **Tracer** : You have never been with a woman before, Aiden? -said while rubbing Aiden's left cheek with the back of her hand-

 **Aiden** : N-Never this way.

 **Tracer** : It's ok. Just let your feelings flow.

 ***LEMON INCOMING***

They both kissed again. Aiden took off his beanie and his jacket

 **Tracer** : Take these off too.

Aiden proceeded to take off his shirt and pants dubiously. Lena placed her hand on his shoulder giving him a little bit of confidence. When he threw away his clothes Tracer saw a lot of scars in most of his chest and a tattoo with two hands grabbing each other vertically and a phrase in Russian on his back

 **Tracer** : What does it say, love?

 **Aiden** : "Brothers and sisters stronger together". A memento from The Scarlet Mountain. Pyotr's and Artyom's idea.

 **Tracer** : Calm down. It's all over now.

She hugged him tightly. He unhooked his bra and kissed her neck making her moan. She took off her panties and Aiden did the same with his boxers. She kept her yellow stockings though. He was about to remove his glasses but Tracer stopped him

 **Tracer** : Keep these on, will ya? They make you look quite sexy.

They kissed again and laid down on the bed. They were rolling around while making out with each other on top of the mattress without breaking the kiss. She then got on top of him and bit his earlobe.

 **Tracer** : I'm all yours, love. –she whispered this to his ear-

Aiden pushed Tracer by her firm butt cheeks a little bit so her breasts were now on his face. He started to lick and suck her left nipple while pinching the right one and rubbing its areola. Lena moaned softly

 **Tracer** : *moan* Oh, love *moan* …that feels so good!

She pulled herself away and got to the bottom. Aiden went down to her lips and started to kiss them, suck them and slowly massage the clit

 **Tracer** : *pant* Ohhh, yeah! I love that! Keep- *moan* Keep it up!

He proceeded to do this each time a little bit faster and lick the insides of her womanhood

 **Tracer** : *moan* Oh, yes! That's the spot!

 **Aiden(Mind)** : Tastes so sweet!

They were like this for one and a half minute, Lena was almost about to cum, but she pushed away Aiden's face.

 **Tracer** : I want you inside me, but first…

Lena switched positions. She was now in cowgirl position holding Aiden's hands.

 **Tracer** : I want to see your eyes while we do it.

 **Aiden** : But what about if I get you pregnant?

 **Tracer** : -giggles- Don't worry, it's a safe day!

Aiden slowly rubbed his 16-cm. boner against Lena's labia majora.

 **Tracer** : Stop teasing, love! Put it in!

 **Aiden** : Alright.

He slowly pulled her up and thrust his member into her womanhood giving Tracer small moans. Aiden felt it so tight and a moment later, he felt something was broken. Lena was strongly gripping her hands with his while trying to hold her tears. Blood was coming out of her, which made Aiden really scared.

 **Aiden** : Are you okay? D-Do I stop?

 **Tracer** : No! *pant* Keep going!

He moved his manhood up and down giving her each time louder moans. Every time Lena moved her hips, she felt tighter. They were like this for 6 minutes until Aiden's penis grew up a little bit more.

 **Aiden** : Lena, I think I'm gonna-

 **Tracer** : Me too, love! Let's cum together!

With a few more hips movements from them, they both curled up their backs and rolled back their eyes before meeting again. They were both panting and blushing on each side of the bed.

 ***LEMON OVER***

 **Aiden** : So, does this mean we are a thing now or is this a one-night stand?

 **Tracer** : Yeah, I guess we are actually something now.

 **Aiden** : Good to hear it.

Tracer faced to the opposite direction of Aiden's. She had something on her mind

 **Aiden** : Lena, are you alright?

She bit her bottom lip.

 **Tracer** : I don't feel the same, love. It's my first time with a man. During all my life I was told that men were misogynist pigs, that they only wanted my arse and once they get it they would never come back…but -she turned around facing him- …when I met you I felt that all of that was nonsense. I felt loved in a way that I've never experienced before, I felt loved when I thought I would never be again and that's why I feel like a bloody fool.

 **Aiden** : Lena…-he grabs her hand- You are more than just a sexual orientation. When I met you, I didn't just saw a perfect body. I saw a pair of beautiful brown eyes, a pretty brown haircut, a precious smooth face and a charming personality. Lena Oxton, you are an angel, you are perfect. -he grabs her face- And don't you ever call yourself like that, ok?

 **Tracer** : Ok, love. What do I taste like?

 **Aiden** : -chuckles- You taste like vanilla.

 **Tracer** : Really?

 **Aiden** : Yeah. Let's just cuddle, shall we?

And so, they did.

 **Tracer(Whispering)** : Hurt me and I will kill you.

 _Next morning. 8:00 a.m._

The new couple left the room hugging each other. Everyone was looking at them and this made them quite uncomfortable.

 **Aiden** : Why are you looking us like that?

 **McCree** : We know what you did last night.

 **Pharah** : We could hear it from our room.

 **Winston** : Lena, can I talk to Aiden just for a moment?

 **Tracer** : Oh, sure, big guy!

She blinked away. Winston grabbed Aiden strongly by his neck and chest.

 **Winston** : Listen up. She has been through a lot of stuff and the last thing I want is her crying. Hurt her and I will kill you.

 **Aiden** : -chuckles- Thanks for your blessing, big guy.

He let him go, he looked for Tracer, but Fareeha grabbed him by the chest before he could enter.

 **Pharah** : If you ever think about hurting her-

 **Aiden** : You'll kill me? Evidently, there will be a line.

Aiden entered the room where his girlfriend was talking to Dr. Ziegler.

 **Mercy** : Did you use protection?

 **Tracer** : Don't worry, doc, it was a safe day! I'll be alright.

 **Mercy** : I just say it because of- Wait, are those hickeys?

Both of them covered their marks

 **Mercy** : -chuckles- Don't worry. Some makeup should do it.

 _Christmas Eve. 9:00 pm_

Everyone except Morrison and Trobjörn came to the cafeteria, put together some tables and sat down. There were three glazed hams, three pork loins, three roast beef portions, three suckling pigs, three mashed potatoes with fried bacon and diced onion bowls, three fruit salad bowls and three big apple pies with a strawberry on top of them.

 **Pharah** : Oh my god, Angela! Did you make all this food?

 **Mercy** : Actually, Aiden did most of it. I only prepared the salad.

 **Reinhardt** : I can't believe it!

 **Zarya** : Is that true, Aiden?

 **Aiden** : Oh, yes, I-I did.

 **Tracer(Mind)** : Oh God, he knows how to cook!

 **Reinhardt** : -gives a huge bite to the ham- It's delicious, my friend!

 **Mercy** : Since you grabbed the food first, you will say grace first.

 **Reinhardt** : Alright.

Everyone grabbed each other hands. Tracer and Aiden looked at their eyes when their hands met. The same happened with McCree and Pharah and Mercy and Genji.

 **Reinhardt** : Thank you for all this food.

 **Zarya** : And thank you to all the people who helped to bring it to this table.

 **Mei** : Thanks for giving us another year of life.

 **Winston** : Thanks for giving us knowledge.

 **Symmetra** : Thanks for giving us order.

 **McCree** : Thanks for giving us friendship.

 **Pharah** : Thanks for providing us safety.

 **Genji** : Thanks for bringing us wealth.

 **Mercy** : Thanks for giving us health.

 **Lucio** : Thanks for giving us unity.

 **D Va** : -looking to Aiden- Thanks for providing us happiness.

 **Tracer** : Thanks for giving us love.

 **Aiden** : Thanks for giving us a family.

* * *

Right on time, huh? Thanks for waiting.

Never thought that I would look at porn for actual educational purposes. I'm gonna be honest, I had a lot of writer's block due to some messed up stuff. I lost my previous job, I was depressed cause I was heartbroken, the list goes on. But you are not here to read about my boring life on Christmas, you are here to read this fan project. Thank you again for all your support, feedback, questions, reviews and more.

Happy holidays.

Papasmurf555: Since you were the only one who spoke, you've chosen the updating rythm for the stories.

PARA EL PÚBLICO HISPANOHABLANTE:

Lamento no poder traerles a tiempo la versión traducida. No crean que me he olvidado de ustedes, amigos. Si todo va bien, tendrán la traducción lista antes de que terminen las fiestas.

Felices fiestas a todos.


End file.
